freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). Funtime Freddy = Funtime Freddy is an animatronic and one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. He is a "funtime" version of Freddy Fazbear. Appearance Funtime Freddy's design is very similar to Freddy from the second game with blue eyes, thinner eyebrows, and wearing a top hat, black bowtie, and two black buttons from his chest. He is a white/purple bear animatronic, far different from his counterparts. His light-purple colors are from the shading of his stomach, shoulders, elbows, knees, insides of his ears, cheeks, thighs, knuckles from his left hand, and the top areas from both feet. His left hand has total of five fingers and holds a microphone with a purple-colored handle. Like Funtime Foxy, he sports with a circular speaker located under his botwie. Bonnie Puppet Bonnie Puppet (or Bon-Bon by Funtime Freddy), is the hand puppet that replaces Funtime Freddy's right hand. His physical design is similar to Bonnie from the first game and his color design is similar to Toy Bonnie from the second game sporting with red rosy cheeks. He is colored in brilliant blue as well as turquoise from his stomach, paws, muzzle, and the insides of his ears. Like his original counterpart, he also wears a red bowtie. Similar to his appearance from the second game, he wears a single black button. Behavior Funtime Freddy is only active at the Breaker Room at Night 2. The main point of the night is to turn on the power of the location while avoiding Funtime Freddy sneaking up the player. If the player takes too long, Funtime Freddy will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. On Night 3, in Parts/Service, Funtime Freddy is in need of repair. The player has to first open the faceplates, then the chestplates to reboot Funtime Freddy's power. Then, the player needs to click Bonnie Puppet's button to reboot his. If the player fails to do so, they will be jumpscared by Bonnie Puppet, also resulting in a game over. Trivia *Circus Baby's Pizza World is the first location to have a character besides Freddy as the main part of the location, the main here being Baby. *Although he is a "funtime" animatronic, he is never seen active on the attractions. *Funtime Freddy is the only Freddy counterpart that holds a microphone with his left hand, rather than the usual right. *According to the "Making of" images, Funtime Freddy had a more pinkish color, and had 4 buttons. **With four buttons, it would make Funtime Freddy to be Freddy's only counterpart to have more buttons than any other Freddy counterparts. **Bonnie Puppet was missing as well. *A human-shaped figure can be seen inside Funtime Freddy's stomach in his blueprint. *There is a rare yellow-eyed Funtime Freddy endoskeleton that may appear in the Funtime Auditorium, replacing Funtime Foxy. *Funtime Freddy and Bonnie Puppet are very similar to Nightmare Chica and her cupcake from Five Nights at Freddy's 4: both have detachable characters that have jumpscares. *This is Freddy's only counterpart to receive a hand-puppet. **Funtime Freddy may be similar to Rolfe DeWolfe from Showbiz Pizza as both wears a hand-puppet with their right hand. *From the main menu screen, one of Funtime Freddy's position is strikingly similar to Freddy from the first game's menu as both open their mouth while looking away to the corner of the screen. *Funtime Freddy, along with Funtime Foxy, are the only animatronics designed from their original counterparts. Errors *In Funtime Freddy's jumpscare, his ears visibly clip through the faceplates. **This error also happened to Funtime Foxy's jumpscare. *When opening Funtime Freddy's stomach at the Parts & Service room, the right frame from his stomach clips through the lower part of his right bicep. *In Funtime Freddy's jumpscare, his hat is connected to his endoskeleton. When his faceplates are opened in Parts & Service, his hat is connected to his faceplates. |-| Gallery = Gameplay Main Menu FNAFSL_Funtime_Freddy_Main_Menu.png|Funtime Freddy from the main menu screen. Freddyturn.png|Funtime Freddy in one position in the main menu. Breaker Room OrYs6B1.jpg|Funtime Freddy in the Breaker Room, with the lights added into one picture. 599.png|Funtime Freddy getting closer to the player. 596.png|Funtime Freddy getting closer to the player (different lights position). 603.png|Funtime Freddy on the other side of the room. 607.png|Funtime Freddy gets very close to the Player. Bonnie Puppet Bonnie_Hand_Puppet_Idle_Right.gif|Bonnie Puppet from the left side of Funtime Freddy. Bonnie_Hand_Puppet_Idle_Left.gif|Bonnie Puppet from the Right side of Funtime Freddy. Miscellaneous Art covers SLIcon.jpg|Funtime Freddy from the IndieDB box art. SLIconLarger.jpg|Funtime Freddy from the larger IndieDB box art. FNAFSL_Steam_Store_Page_Header.jpg|Funtime Freddy from the Steam logo. Extra Making_Funtime_Freddy.gif|Funtime Freddy from the "Making of Freddy" image from the Extra menu. FNAFSL_Funtime_Freddy_Blueprints.png|Funtime Freddy's blueprint in the Extra menu. |-|Audio = Funtime Freddy Bonny Hand Puppet These files in-game are known as mascot response and are used during the power restarting segment of night 2. However, their name file 'bon1' to 'bon7' would suggest them to be spoken by the bonnie hand puppet referred to as Bon-Bon. There is also a laughter file for the second encounter with Funtime-Freddy, this time in the parts and services room. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Characters Category:Animatronics